Soul
by Izu Uchi
Summary: "Dicen que esta embrujado y por eso nadie se acerca...dicen que hay habita un fantasma sin ojos y le arranca los suyos a aquel que se acerca...dicen que los que entran ahí nunca salen con vida..."


Capitulo 1:

"_Cuenta la leyenda de dos hermanos que se amaron más que a nada en el mundo, cada uno daría lo que fuese por el otro. Para muchos, aquello era raro, insano, una barbaridad, para otros, era hermoso, algo puro y conmovedor, siempre fue rumor de muchos. Pero aquellos hermanos que tanto se amaron, llegaron a conocer lo que era la traición. Se dice que el mayor de ellos acabó ciego, y dominado por la desesperación, le arrancó los ojos a su pequeño hermano para salvarse, aquel amor se convirtió en odio, y ese odio les llevó a la muerte…"_

…

En un pequeño pueblo conocido como "Konohagakure", más en sí, en una casa cualquiera, nada diferente de las otras, una familia de cuatro se encontraba desayunando con cierta prisa. En realdad solo los dos menores, ya que se les hacía algo tarde para irse a la escuela.

—Naruto, Menma ya dense prisa o se les hará tarde—habló su madre llevándose las manos a la cintura, aquella mujer tenía una larga cabellera rojiza sujetada en una coleta, de unos ojos hermosos color azul noche y una escultural figura que pocos creerían que es una ama de casa.

—Ya vamos mamá—respondió el mayor de los gemelos, un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, a sus dieciséis años era un joven bastante formado y aunque era apuesto su personalidad a veces dejaba mucho que desear.

—Nos vemos luego mamá, papá—se despidió el menor de los gemelos, quien claramente, se parecía mucho a su hermano con la única diferencia de que, se había teñido el cabello de negro para no parecerse a su "detestable hermano".

—Oye espérame—se apresuró el rubio al ver que ya su hermano agarraba su bolso para salir—. Nos vemos mamá, papá—se despidió de sus padres y siguió a su gemelo apresuradamente.

—Nos vamos chicos—respondió su padre, un hombre de facciones joviales, cabellera rubia y ojos azules a los dos jóvenes que ya salían.

La familia Namikaze era bastante conocida en aquel pueblo por el simple hecho de que el señor de la familia, Minato, era el alcalde, era de esperarse que todos lo conocieran como cosa lógica y simple. Aquel pueblo no era muy grande y podría decirse que todos se conocían, incluso a la familia del mismo alcalde que estaba conformada por su esposa Kushina, cuyo apellido de sotera es Uzumaki y sus dos hijos, Naruto y Menma Namikaze.

Los mencionados gemelos, se encontraban caminando al instituto en completo silencio, el menor de ellos no era de decir muchos y menos a su hermano, mientras que el otro ya sabía que por más que intentara hablarle, nunca le respondería nada, así que no se esforzaría en hacerlo, al menos no los siguientes cinco segundos, Naruto hablaba demasiado y eso desesperaba a su gemelo.

—Entonces invitaré a Sakura-chan a la fiesta de fin de año—empezó otra conversación que al de hebras azabaches realmente no le importaba—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—No sé—respondió con cierta flojera—tal vez no vaya.

—Sabes bien que mamá te obligará a ir—rió mientras llevaba sus manos tras su cabeza.

—Sí pero mientras no lo haga no pensaré en ir—sonrió de lado mientras seguía caminando, él no le daba mayor interés a eso—, además, lo más posible es que Sakura te diga que no, ella solo anda pendiente de Sasuke como todas.

Llegaron a una esquina en la cual les esperaba tres chicas y dos chicos, una de ellas, tenía una larga cabellera azulina y hermosos ojos perlados, se mantenía al retraída, se notaba que era bastante tímida, aunque al ver al os gemelos llegar tomó un poco de valor para saludarles.

—N-Naruto-ku...

—¡Sakura-chan!—le interrumpió el rubio sin notar que diría algo, casi lanzándose a la chica de corto cabello rosado y ojos jade.

Y pasó lo de todas las mañanas, el rubio fue rechazado por la joven Sakura Haruno de la forma más cruel posible, rompiendo momentáneamente su corazón, puesto que se reponía rápido para seguir sus intentos. La tímida Hinata Hyuuga se quedó cerca de su mejor amigo, Kiba Inuzuka, un joven moreno de cabellera castaña y ojos negro, mientras este hablaba animadamente con un peli café cuyos ojos estaban ocultos tras lentes oscuros, Shino Aburame. Más adelante se les unieron dos chicos de cabellera azabache, Sasuke Uchiha y Sai Shimura, quienes fueron bien recibidos por una joven de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes llamada Ino Yamanaka.

La vida de todos estos chicos era común y monótona, vivir en un pueblo pequeño no hacía muy entretenidas sus vidas, sus vidas comúnmente eran ir de la casa al instituto y del instituto a la casa. En aquel pequeño pueblo no había fuera de lo normal, nada que llamase la atención, tanto que los fines de semana la gente se iba a ciudades vecinas a disfrutar un poco ya que las cosas eran realmente aburridas.

…

El día marchó como siempre en nuestro joven grupo hasta que su día escolar acabó, salían todos juntos del instituto y se iban dispersando a medida que avanzaban. El sol caía por el horizonte para abrir paso a la noche pronto, el atardecer era bastante lindo y al rubio de los gemelos Namikaze le gustaba y mucho, tenía una buena vista del cuando iba de regreso a casa junto a su hermano.

—¿Verdad que es hermoso Menma?—le buscó conversación a su hermano.

—Sí, es lindo—respondió sin mucho interés, revisando algo en su teléfono—. Mamá quiere que pasemos a la tienda a buscar leche.

—Ah bueno—respondió con flojera mientras doblaban a una cuadra para ir a la tienda, perdiendo su bella vista del horizonte y el atardecer—te espero afuera—dijo mientras su hermano solo entraba a la tienda sin decir nada.

Naruto miraba su alrededor mientras se mecía sobre sus pies como si fuese un niño, no había mucha gente por ahí y pues no era tan raro pues por ahí después del mercado solo había un área solitaria donde se reunían algunos vándalos a fumar drogas o beber alcohol, la gente prefería evitarlos así que esa zona comúnmente solo tenía a la gente que iba al mercado y se iba. El rubio soltó un suspiro y al levantar un poco la mirada vio a un hombre alto, de cabellera azabache con una especie de aura misteriosa, cerrando lo que parecía ser un almacén; aquel sujeto se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se alejó de ahí.

—Ese es... ¿El primo de Sasuke?—susurró para sí, mirando curioso a aquel azabache que se alejaba en silencio cual fantasma. No pudo resistirse a acercarse a aquel almacén para verlo mejor, no era un almacén realmente sino un teatro que se notaba desde afuera que estaba descuidado y bastante dañado tanto por dentro como por fuera.

—Naruto—escuchó la voz de su gemelo llamarle, miró al peli negro un momento y luego a aquella no muy grande edificación antes de volver con él— ¿qué mirabas?

—Ese teatro, no sé porque papá no ha mandado a remodelarlo o demolerlo para hacer algo nuevo—respondió el rubio mirando ese lugar con cierta intriga.

—Pues pregúntaselo a él, vámonos—se adelantó a caminar siendo seguido por el mayor poco después.

Ambos llegaron a casa y ya en la cena, Naruto andaba en su mundo, aunque Menma no le prestaba atención, para Kushina y Minato era sorprendente que no estuviese parloteando como siempre, contando su día y sobre su inmenso amor por la oven de hebras rosadas o sus peleas con el joven Uchiha.

—Naruto—le llamó su padre—¿No dirás nada?—fue bastante directo, a su hijo no se le debía hablar con muchos rodeos ya que era de entender lento.

—¿eh? Ah jeje bueno...—se rió algo apenado recibiendo la mirada de sus padres—no tengo mucho que decir hoy—dijo simplemente.

—De nuevo ignoró a Hinata—sonó la voz de su gemelo quien comía muy tranquilamente.

—¡Eso no es verdad!—gritó con molestia—yo no ignoró a Hinata-chan, solo que ella no dice mucho y no sé que le guste como para preguntarle, además ella prefiere estar con Kiba.

—A veces eres tan idiota—rodaba los ojos riendo con cinismo el de hebras negras.

—Menma!—intervino la peli roja antes de que iniciaran una discusión. Minato soltó un leve suspiro, era un poco evidente la situación entre los gemelos pero no quería decir nada hasta estar del todo seguro, aunque Menma no fuese de mostrar mucho sus sentimientos, era claro que gustaba de la joven Hyuuga aunque esta estaba enamorada de su hermano, era curioso pero prefería no comentar nada del asunto, al menso no mientras estuviesen juntos—. Naruto, Hinata es tu amiga y que sea tímida no quiere decir que no debes hablarle.

—Peo si le hablo, Menma exagera—se defendía algo molesto con su hermano, pero mejor no contradecía más o su madre se enojaría, y nadie quiere a Kushina enojada. Hubo unos cuantos minutos de la cena en silencio hasta que el rubio de nuevo se decidió a hablar—. Papá

—¿Si hijo?

—¿Qué es el teatro cerca de la tienda? El que está en la otra calle por los callejones ¿Por qué no has hecho nada por modernizarlo o algo?—preguntó mirando a su padre con curiosidad.

El silencio reinó, un silencio que era tenso y un tanto desesperante para el menor de los rubios. Minato tragó algo de saliva y meditó su respuesta algunos segundos, su hijo no comprendía por qué tanta tensión de repente, era una pregunta simple e incluso tonta. El mayor de los presentes se aclaró la garganta n poco y sonrió antes de responder.

—Es una propiedad privada hijo, no puedo hacer nada a menos que el propietario lo desee y pues, no quiere que nadie haga nada—respondió con sencillez para sonreírle a su hijo.

—Ah ya veo—asintió poco convencido—¿El propietario es el primo de Sasuke?

—Pues sí, él lo es. Antes de que preguntes otras cosa, ese joven no es más cercano a la familia de Sasuke, por eso sus padres no tiene ningún derecho sobre el teatro, es algo que solo le pertenece a él.

—Ah ya veo…

La cena culminó y os dos jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Naruto seguía muy pensativo con respecto a aquel lugar y su propietario, le intrigaba mucho, ¿por qué alguien querría tener un teatro feo y destruido? La curiosidad se lo empezaba a carcomer por lo que decidió coger su teléfono y se dedicó a escribirle mensajes a su amigo Uchiha.

"_¿Sabías que tu primo es dueño de un teatro?" Namikaze Naruto_

"_Si" Uchiha Sasuke_

"_¿Y qué piensas?"Namikaze Naruto_

"_Nada" Uchiha Sasuke_

"_¿Cómo se llama?" Namikaze Naruto_

_Obito" Uchiha Sasuke_

"_¿Por qué nunca lo habías mencionado?" Namikaze Naruto_

"_Porque no importa" Uchiha Sasuke_

"_Siempre hablas de Itachi" Namikaze Naruto_

"_Idiota" Uchiha Sasuke _

"_¿Qué sabes de tu primo?" Namikaze Naruto_

"_No mucho, no es apegado a la familia" Uchiha Sasuke_

"_¿Es otro amargado como tú?" Namikaze Naruto_

"_Me voy a dormir, adiós." Uchiha Sasuke_

"_Pero quería saber más de él" Namikaze Naruto_

Ultimo mensaje fue de Naruto a las 11:15 pm. Suspiró un poco y decidió que también debería dormir, dejó su teléfono bajo la almohada y se recostó cerrando sus ojos, ya mañana atosigaría al Uchiha con sus preguntas.

"_Mi papá dice que está loco" Uchiha Sasuke_

Continuara…


End file.
